Time Violation
by MysteryTwins
Summary: Blendin Blandin, of the year 207012, comes back for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The bald man wiped the trekking sweat from his head, pressing a button on his watch; which was concealed by his heavy jacket. It was a dark evening in the small town of Gravity Falls. Rain was pouring hard, and it was staining the trees, which were catching the drops as they fell.  
Blendin Blandin, of the year 207012, was invisible to the naked eye. The button he had pressed caused him to blend into the background, which was the Mystery Shack's outer walls.  
The rain splattered against his jacket, but Blendin was too aggravated to notice. Mabel and Dipper had committed too many time disturbances; if they lived in his time period the two would be long since dead.  
His reason to travel back was to punish them. He had to; time is a fragile being, and two 12-year-old kids aren't going to get away with shattering it.  
By the time an hour passed, Blendin realized Stan Pines walking past him. His glasses hung loosely from his face, and his grey hair poked out from under his red fez. At first Blendin wanted to run away, but then he remembered that Stan couldn't see him. He was still growing accustomed to his blend-in jumpsuit.  
What if Blendin followed him to get into the Shack? It was the best way to go, but he always carried his wall climbing gear as a backup plan.  
That's exactly what he did. And 10 minutes later, Blendin found himself in front of the attic door. He took a deep breath a withdrew the small knife he'd stashed in his pocket. The handle had a small hourglass on it, much like the one on his I.D. card.  
When Blendin stepped into the door - which had been cracked open enough to squeeze through - he saw what he assumed to be Dipper asleep. Good. He peered around, the darkness clouding his vision.  
As the night sky grew darker, Dipper woke up and realized that the felt a presence in the room. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he squinted at the lone figure standing next to his bed. "Hello?" he called out. "Grunkle Stan, is that you?"  
There was only silence aside from the shallow breathing that wasn't his own and the rain falling outside.  
"H-Hello?" Again, silence. "Is anybody—"  
"You shut up!" A harsh whisper cut him off and an unfamiliar hand clamped over his mouth. He looked up to none other than Blendin Blandin, the kooky time traveler he had met at the fair. "Blandin! What are you doing here?"  
The time traveler rolled his eyes, his face glowing in the dim moonlight. Dipper detected a hint of anger, and immediately frowned, but fear still masked his face. "W-What's happening?" he asked tentatively.  
Blendin's expression turned grave. "Your time is...running out."  
"But why are you here? You're gonna wake up the whole town!" Dipper said, trying to sound brave. Although inside he was a bit terrified of where he came from. Did Stan let him in? He imagined the scene in his head.  
'Oh hey, can I see your niece and nephew? You don't have to follow me.'  
'Sure! Go ahead!'  
Stan wouldn't have minded at all, the coot. 'Good thing I'm an uncle!' Not if Dipper's safety was on the line.  
Blendin's voice snapped him into reality. "I'm here to punish you for your time disruptions. You and your sister almost got me killed!" he snapped, then took out the knife, "Now I need to show you what happened to me."  
"W-What's that?" Dipper asked timidly, gesturing with a shaking hand to the knife.  
"What does it look like? It's a knife, are you blind?" Blendin snapped, irritated with his ignorance. He smacked the boy hard, drawing blood. The droplets slivered down his cheek in a metallic flourish.  
Dipper whimpered softly, trying to stop the blood. "Why are you doing this? I only wanted to win over a gir-"  
Blendin slashed Dipper's wrist. The boy howled with pain. Scowling, Blendin shouted, "You shut your time mouth! Do you realize that if word gets out of your wrong doing with that sister of yours, that it could cause chaos? Many would fight for usage of the tape measure! I'd be powerless without it!"  
The time traveler slapped Dipper again. He yelped, not caring about being too loud anymore. "We didn't know! We'll never do it again!"  
"Shut up! Just shut up!"  
"GRUNKLE STAN! HELP ME!"  
"I SAID, BE QUIET!" The knife, still dripping with blood, was jabbed towards Dipper's heart. If Dipper's pillow hadn't been there, the boy would be dead. Or bleeding harshly.  
By now, Dipper was terrified. What would happen if Blendin...murdered him? Would he get away with it? Would Mabel get framed?  
"I'm going to have to end this once and for all." Blendin interjected, a look of grim determination growing on his face.  
"W-What does that mean? Are you gonna leave, or...?" Dipper's question came out shaky; his fear not masked successfully.  
Blendin frowned, disapproval lacing his stone cold expression. The moonlight cast an eerie shadow on the back wall. Even silhouetted the time traveler looked...haunting. Dipper gazed at the dark patch for a moment. He couldn't look Blendin in the eye. He probably never would again.  
That is, if he makes it out alive.  
"I have to get rid of you. Forever."  
"Wait, what...?"  
Blendin dug his sharp fingernails into Dipper's neck until blood caked them. The boy whimpered in pain, his throat aching like hell.

"Dipper? What's going on, you little gremlin?" It was Stan. He had been woken up by faint screams, and since there was no one else in the Shack, they had to be Dipper's.  
He rattled the doorknob to the attic. It was locked shut. "Are you alright in there? I heard yelling. Is Wendy with you?" When the door creaked open, he realized that Dipper wasn't alone.  
And it wasn't Wendy.  
"What the hell? Who are you?" Stan frowned instantly, looking the dark figure of Blendin up and down.  
Dipper's eyes widened when he saw the revolver in the time traveler's hand. It glinted in the moonlight.  
"GRUNKLE STAN! WATCH OU-"  
But his warning was cut off. The gun fired, and Stan's body slumped to the ground in his own blood. Dipper gasped and immediately ran over to his great uncle, even though he wasn't in the best state himself.  
"Tell her I love her..!"  
Dipper knelt down next to his uncle. "Who, Grunkle Stan? Who?!"  
But he was already dead to the world. His eyes glazed over, and all existing power was sucked from his dead body. Dipper clutched his great uncle's hand, hoping he would come back to life and say something like, "Did I getcha, knucklehead?"  
Blendin frowned disapprovingly, snapping, "He's not coming back. I killed him."  
Deep down, Dipper did know that. But he didn't want to believe it. "Grunkle Stan is going to come back, right?"  
"He's not coming back, but you can go visit him."  
And Blendin threw the knife and it stuck into the back of Dipper's head. Rose red blood spurted out from the impact, sputtering out of him like a waterfall, making a pool around his growing lifeless body. Blendin watched it oozing from the boy, and he crossed the room and pulled out the knife. After many more stab wounds, he declared both of them to be dead.  
The time traveler crouched down and turned Dipper on his back. He picked up the knife from the carpet and brought it to the boy's neck. He jabbed the blade into it and reached in. After a couple minutes of rifling around in the bloody mess he finally located the thing he wanted. Blendin ripped out; Dipper's blood-soaked esophagus. He held it up in the growing moonlight, the blood sparkling in the rays. He draped it around his neck and grinned. It was his trophy. His prize.  
Blendin stepped over the bodies in the doorway and into the hall. He cast his gaze around, searching for the girl.  
Mabel.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel Pines sat with her friends Candy and Grenda a mile away. They had decided to hold a sleepover at Grenda's house. The girls were sprawled on the bedroom carpet, painting multicolored nailpolish as girly pop music blasted on the radio. "Did you guys see this picture of Taylor Lockhart?" Candy pointed at the heartthrob on her teenage magazine.  
They all collectively sighed. "He's so dreamy. I wouldn't mind a piece of him!" Mabel stated, and her friends nodded in agreement.  
There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" Grenda shouted over the music, and her mother opened the door with a slight frown on her face.  
"Somebody's calling for you, Mabel. Apparently it's an emergency? They need you home right away."  
Mabel frowned and reluctantly stood up, not wanting to leave her friends. "Did they say who?"  
"I think it was a guy named Zeus..? He was talking too fast, I couldn't understand him very well."  
Mabel frowned slightly, not wanting to leave her friends. She smiled back at her friends. "Bye ladies! Boop!" Grabbing her bag and standing up in one swift motion, she waved bye and started out the door.

Shadows dance around the dark forest as Mabel paced herself. Armed with a flashlight, she waved it around, trying to create shadow puppets to ease herself. The trees loomed overhead, giving off a eerie ambiance. Sounds of the forest echoed, making Mabel jump with every owl hoot. "It's okay, Mabel, you're almost home. You're almost safe."  
Almost.  
A twig snapped, suggesting that somebody was taking a step towards her. She waved her flashlight, trying to uncover the noisemaker. Her grip tightened some on the handle, causing her hands to grow sweaty with apprehension.  
"Who's there?" she called out. The girl squinted, trying to make out the lone figure standing hear her.  
There was not automatic response, but Mabel could hear somebody shifting in the darkness.  
"Hello? Who are you—"  
"Shh! Be quiet!" A harsh whisper cut her off and an unfamiliar hand clamped over her mouth. She looked up to see Blendin. That bald guy!  
"Blendin! Oh, it's just you!" she sighed in relief. Blendin wasn't a real threat to her—he was more of a sweaty guy who didn't know what he was doing. Mabel giggled and added, "Are there any other anomalies that you need to solve in the forest?"  
The time traveler narrowed his eyes, annoyed with her casualty. Mabel detected a hint of anger, and immediately frowned. "What's the problem, baldy?"  
"YOU!" He screeched. "YOU'RE the problem!"  
So much for keeping quiet. His shrill voice echoed, scaring off birds in the distance. They squawked out, and suddenly Mabel wished she could fly away too. What was Blendin doing?  
"Geez, Blendin, keep it down. You'll wake up everyone up…" she stopped slowly, and as she noticed a disturbing detail dangling from his neck. "W-What are those?" Mabel asked, pointing shakily at Blendin's scarf.  
"Oh, just something I… collected."  
Mabel frowned and crossed her arms, trying not to let her fear show through. "What're you doing here, anyways?"  
"I've come back to get even…" He took a step closer, his goggles glinting in the moonlight.  
Without a warning, he grabbed Mabel's forearm and harshly pushed her against a tree. She let out a squeal of surprise. "Are you trying to hurt me?" She squeaked out, uncomfortable with his actions. His grip was starting to cut off circulation.  
"No. I have something much more fun planned." A sick and eerie smile spread across his face as he began to force off her t-shirt.  
"Woah woah woah. What do you think you're doing, baldy?!" Mabel tried miserably to appear tough and unphased, but to her dismay she was practically reeking of fear.  
"You and your…WRETCHED…brother ruined my life. Now I'm going to ruin yours…" He continued to pry off her shirt, but she screeched and smacked his hand.  
"G-Get away from me!" Mabel wasn't one to give up, especially not at times like these. He frowned slightly, expecting Mabel to be more submissive. He angrily slapped her across the face.  
Twisting both her arms against the tree, Blendin leaned in close until they were but an inch apart. "You will obey me, or suffer dire consequences." He hissed. Mabel could feel his hot breath on her neck, and she trembled in distress. Blendin proceeded to rip off the rest of her shirt. Even in the summer night, goose bumps spread across Mabel's arms.  
She covered her hands across her chest self-consciously, which did little to nothing to cover her small breasts. Why was this happening? What's going on? A tear rolled down Mabel's cheek as she choked down a sob. Blandon pulled down Mabel's pants in one swift motion, revealing her candy striped underwear. Her face flushed in the moonlight, and rubbed her bare arms. "Uhh…" Mabel sputtered uncomfortably. "Can you please just sto—"  
He clamped his lips over hers to shush her, his tongue pressing deep into her mouth. The taste was almost foreign to her, being her first kiss after all.  
"Mmf!" Mabel let out a noise of disapproval, but he just ignored her and continued to swirl his tongue in her mouth. He finally broke for air. She gasped and heaved, barely get a mouthful of air as he again forced his lips on top of hers, but this time he started to move his hands down her body. Mabel again tried to voice her disdain, but her words were smothered by the time traveler's passionate kissing.  
He quickly pulled down his own pants, underwear and all. Mabel gawked for a moment at his penis's size, or perhaps the penis in general. His hand moved further down her body, and as she let out more unintelligible screeches of help, the more it seemed as if he…enjoyed torturing her like this? He broke the kiss and grinned down at the girl, the shadows giving him a sinister glint in his eyes.  
"B-Blendin, I—"  
"Shh." He covered her mouth with his finger and smirked. Blandin was superior in strength, and they both knew it. If she tried to call for help he could easily hurt her, or worse. While his penis hardened into an erection, he made sure to keep eye contact with Mabel, making every second last for eternity. Mabel wanted to scream, to cry, to be able to do something, but she was frozen, her bare back scuffing against the rough bark of the tree behind her. Blendin cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Blandin… y-you don't have to do this…" She looked up at him pleadingly.  
"Don't argue with me." He kissed her on her forehead gently and forced off her underwear and spread her legs apart. Knowing that she would resist, he clamped his mouth with his hand.  
Mabel squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that she couldn't stop the next events from happening. Slowly, he stuck his erect penis into her virgin vagina. Blood immediately poured out onto his length, which by now was buried deep inside. She let out a squeal of pain, biting her lip in agony as he eased himself into her.  
The sensation was heavenly to the time traveler. It slinked up his penis and throughout his body, tracing a long delicate finger where it felt good. Blendin let out a moan of pleasure, enjoying Mabel's frustrated yelps. Her throat tightened as tears pooled out of her eyes. Since Mabel was only twelve, he expected her to be tight, but not like this. He thrusted his pelvis rhythmically, each thrust sending a sharp pain through her body. Her stomach turned, as if she was going to throw up, but she didn't; all she could do was stay confined between him.  
"S-stop it..." her weak mumble was barely audible over the tight clasp his sweaty palm had over her mouth. He removed his hand from her mouth, but instead began to grope her on her hardening nipples, sending chills down her spine. Blendin wanted to hear her cries of horror, and luckily for him, she didn't let him down.  
Mabel's felt a giant lump in her throat. She was trying hard not to start crying, but her eyes were misty and she couldn't help but let out a strangled sob.  
Blendin found this all too enjoyable—he finally exploded inside of her, cum shooting inside Mabel's vagina. He let out a loud groan of pure satisfaction.  
But of course, he wasn't done yet.  
Blendin shoved his dick into Mabel's mouth, driving it in and out of her damp lips. He rolled his eyes up with pleasure, thrusting in and out, in and out until…  
Cum exploded into Mabel's mouth, causing her to wince with the foul, sour taste.  
Mabel whimpered, not expecting him to come, not expecting any of this. She suddenly let out a loud sob, taking him by surprise. He ignored Mabel, expecting her to keep her cool, but she couldn't. Mabel was now shedding a stream of tears, blubbering an unintelligible string of words.  
"Shh! Shut up!" He could not get her to quite down, so he pulled himself out of her and watched her collapse on the floor and bawl.  
"Wh-Wh-Why did you just do that to me? What did I do that was so wrong?" She hugged her knees to her bare chest and let out all the wails she'd been forced to choke down. Her eyes stung from the salty tears as she sat in fetal position, wrapping herself in her torn clothes. Blendin fastened his pants and stared at her to what seemed to be a look of apathy—he didn't really care for what he had just done, and the fact that she started sobbing in front of him was detestable. Why didn't she just wait till he had left?  
He kneeled down to her height, and turned her face towards him, until they were face-to-face. Her cheeks were drenched with tears. She was still whimpering, looking at him with her eyes widened in fear. Blendin stroked her cheek, but not out of pity.  
"You did not abide from my orders; I expected you to stay orderly until I had finished."  
"Bu… But I—"  
"SILENCE!" He glared angrily at her, making sure she maintained eye contact. "You did nothing but make me more resentful of you. If I can't trust you with the simple task of staying quiet while I punished you, how can I expect you to keep quiet afterwards?"  
"I won't! I mean, I didn't! I mean, y-you can trust me."  
Blendin chuckled darkly. "Right, just like I could trust you not to touch my time machine?"  
Mabel opened her mouth in protest, and then realized there was nothing she could say that would diminish his anger. She and her brother had set him off, and now he had gotten his revenge. What else could he possibly want?  
"Well, what do you want me to do now?"  
"To keep quiet."  
Before Mabel could ask what he meant by that, he reached forward and jerked Mabel's neck violently, killing her instantly. As her body slumped to the forest floor, he leaned forward and manually shut her eyes.  
"Just like that…" He whispered, and left the deceased Mabel in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy hopped out of Thompson's van, waving them off. She sauntered over to the door of the Mystery Shack, flinging it open.  
She shouted out, "Hey dorks, I'm her-"  
No one was there to greet her. Not the cheerful Mabel, who always welcomed her with a smile. Not the lovestruck Dipper, who whenever she talked to shyly replied. Not money-hungry Stan, who never took kindly to her in the first place. Soos wasn't even in sight.  
Okay, something was always wrong when Soos wasn't there.  
"Dipper? Mabel? Any of you dorks here?" she called into the lonesome Shack, her gaze shooting to the door which led to the Pines' home. Since she was an employee, Wendy couldn't enter the other parts of the house on working hours. But this was drastic, right?  
A minute later she found herself in the living room. Walking over to the staircase, Wendy noticed a large brownish stain on the landing. Weird. Was that...  
Stan's blood-covered body laid face-down on the stairs, red stains drying in his hair. She stepped over the old man's body, not batting a lash. Was her Dipper involved in it, then? She had to find him.  
When she reached the attic, she saw Dipper's body on the now blood-red floor. Blood stains covered his clothes and drenched his hair. She couldn't have believed it even if not for all of the blood. It must've been everywhere. On the walls, the carpet, his clothes, even dripping down the stairs.  
Wendy kneeled down next to the boy. She rolled him over to see even more blood. Then something caught her eye.  
His neck.  
She winced at it, terrified. It was bright red with blood. It was Her gaze flickered to his small, twisted up body looking smaller than it's ever been; reminding Wendy of the young, innocent boy he was.  
Or, had been.  
A dark voice suddenly whispered in her ear. "You're next…you're next…"  
Wendy whirled around, her hat ears flopping in her face. "W-Who's there? C'mon, I-I won't hurt you…"  
The voice murmured deeper, almost to her soul. "Oh but I will. If you tell anyone what you have seen… you'll be next…"  
Hesitation filled the air before the voice chimed, "You'll be done for."

Wendy was disoriented the rest of her life, that one day haunting her, looming in the back of her mind. She eventually married Robbie, in hopes she'll forget it.  
But she never did.  
After a while, after they had two kids (which meant the world to both of them), she decided to tell Robbie about that unfortunate afternoon. It felt good in a way, but she knew she'd regret it later on.  
Well 2 days later, Jackie V., the youngest of the two kids, was found horribly slaughtered in her crib. But the part the police couldn't figure out?  
Her esophagus was missing.


End file.
